


Oh No...

by orphan_account



Series: Young Winchester Pooping Stories [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring Dean Winchester, Constipation, Desperate Sam Winchester, Desperation, Farting, Scat, Toilet, pooping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29291067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Series: Young Winchester Pooping Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151144
Kudos: 16





	Oh No...

Sam hates pooping public, which is unfortunate, considering his fiber-heavy diet often causes a sudden, urgent need to void his bowels. 

He takes two, sometimes three dumps a day. They're always noisy, large, and impossibly stinky. The first one, which he takes after waking up, is almost always the largest one. 

This morning, Sam's morning poop was unusually small. The dump consisted of three turds, which all smelled absolutely horrific. 

The first one, the one that slipped right out, was the shape and size of a banana. The last two pieces, the ones that took a fair amount of pushing, were both three-inches thick and six inches long. 

For a person with normal bowels, it would've been considered a huge load. For Sam, who regularly clogged toilets, it was small and unsatisfying. 

During the drive to school, Sam kept getting this nagging feeling that he had a few turds left, sitting in his stomach waiting to be pushed out.

After homeroom and first period, Sam was able to focus on work and forget about the heavy, uncomfortable feeling that was lingering in his stomach. 

On the way to second period, Sam started farting. While walking, he could feel his anus puffing out around the hot, gross bursts of gas. The farts may have been silent, but that didn't mean they weren't stinky. Sam could see the people around him plugging their noses and giving him weird looks. 

Sam spent the whole class trying, and failing, not to let out any gas. By the end of third period, that small uncomfortable feeling had turned into nothing more than an urgent need to shit. Sam was shifting around in his seat, desperately trying to keep his anus closed. At one point, he even resorted to sitting on his heel. 

Now, it was lunch, the perfect opportunity for Sam to make a run for the bathroom, where he would be taking a huge, slimy shit. As he made his way to the bathroom, he could feel a large, mushy log starting to prairie dog.

He burst into the bathroom, one hand firmly pressed against his ass and the other cradling his aching stomach. There was only one stall, which didn't have a door. It was occupied by none other than, Dean Winchester, who was in the middle of taking a massive, constipated dump. 

Dean looked up at him, "Dude, are you okay?"

Sam grabbed his butt with both hands, "Hurry up! Please! I'm gonna shit myself."

Dean frowned, "No can do, little brother. I'm constipated as fuck. I've had this huge turd stuck halfway outta my ass for fifteen minutes."

Sam's huge, soft turd started emerging. He crossed his legs, desperately trying to keep the beast from coming out. The tip contiuned stretching Sam's hole, until it had reached the back of his boxers.

His hole flexed around the thick log, trying to cut it off before he fully pooped himself. Sam managed to pinch off the first three-inches of his dump. His stomach eas gurgling and cramping, desperately wanting to void itself. 

Sam didn't dare relax. Not even for a second. He kept his butthole tightly clenched. He frantically looked around for somewhere to poop. The sight of a small trashcan caught his attention. 

He quickly ripped his bottoms down and squatted over the poor trashcan.


End file.
